


The Best Part of his Day

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets many calls after the VP debate. Only one really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of his Day

After the vice-presidential debate, his cell phone doesn't stop buzzing. Turns out he knows a lot of people who want to congratulate him on his performance, let him know that despite what the leaks would have you believe, they'd never doubted him. It's not lost on him that they may just want to curry favour with a prospective Vice-President, but he's not going to let that worry him. 

Not when his phone buzzes with a text message from a number he hasn't seen in far too long. 

"I knew the leaks were a lie," is all it reads but he can hear the Southern lilt clear as if it were a spoken message. 

He knows exactly what to send back, fingers flying across the keypad in a way that would shock Annabeth and Margaret who have long bemoaned his lack of technological know how.

"Turns out I've had lots of practice at debating with a Republican."

He waits. 

Two minutes later, the phone buzzes again. 

"Is that a thank you?"

He doesn't blink. "Dinner would be better. Tomorrow evening, seven o'clock?"

He doesn't check the itinerary; for her, he'll make time. Pressing send, he sits back and waits. 

It's less than a minute later that he reads, "I'll see you then. Usual place?"

The fact that she can say that so easily makes him smile, gives him the courage to send another message, one that doesn't answer her question. 

"I've missed you, Ainsley." 

He's surprised when the phone rings, when he hears not a hello, but that familiar accent saying, "I've missed you too."

He smiles because while winning the debate was good, while getting one over on the campaign staff was better, he's sure this is going to be the best part of his day. 

 

 


End file.
